Los pecados del Rey
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Carga consigo cadenas que lo atan, pesadas. Tiene la pereza en su contra y una soberbia y ambición increíbles, porque aún con todo lo que le cueste, aún con todo lo que tenga que sacrificar a cambio, él quiere todo: a Diane, su pueblo, su hermana, su mejor amigo e incluso a aquellos de los que llega a dudar. Paso a paso, poco a poco. Sin detenerse, tendrá que seguir adelante.


**Disclaimer: **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece.

* * *

A King le gusta mucho Diane. Se siente pequeñito entre sus brazos y cuando la mira no puede dejar de pensar que esa niña es merecedora de toda su adoración. Su atención, su cariño, su amor. Todo lo que él sea capaz de darle y necesitase. No puede decirle que no cuando ella le pide algo, no puede decirle que no cuando ella quiere algo. Y ahí está, atrapado entre sus grandes brazos. Apretado contra ella, imposibilitado para hacer cualquier cosa.

King es bondad pura, por eso a veces no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por los humanos y agradecer a aquellos que le ayudan un poco sin pensar. Pero los humanos no son de fiar, lo sabe, aunque no recuerde del todo porqué.

_No deberías de confiar en los humanos, Diane..._

Y aún así, él los observa en la distancia, cuando están tranquilos y no se atacan entre sí. Helbram tiene razón al decir que son curiosos. Son diversos y muy variados, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma raza.

Las hadas no son en nada parecidas a los humanos. Porque las hadas tienen el mismo sentido común. _Las hadas no se atacan entre ellas._

Helbram fue traicionado y sus manos manchadas de sangre no son suficiente como para llenar el hueco de la pérdida sufrida frente a sus ojos. Las alas de las hadas parecen ser un tesoro codiciado por los humanos. Él no entiende cómo puede ser más importante una parte sola que el entero de un ser vivo haciendo lo que mejor podían hacer: vivir. Harlequin tampoco lo concibe, pero aquello fue lo que pasó. Y cadáveres sin alas de los suyos son la prueba irrefutable de que los humanos son tan solo destructivos y dañinos, peligrosos para su comunidad.

Pero mientras está con Diane sus recuerdos están difusos. No le ayuda, de hecho, el mirar a la chica gigante. Juguetear con ella y estarse al pendiente de su bienestar. Diane es, por su parte, amabilidad hecha persona. Diane es, por otro lado, el recuerdo vivo de su amigo ingenuo que creía estarse comportando para hacer un progreso en su sociedad. Diane es... ingenua y no quiere que un humano vaya a acabar con ella como los que acabaron con ellos una vez. King se pregunta exactamente quienes son ellos... hasta que un día lo tiene muy claro. Todos sus recuerdos terminan de volver a él y Diane nota su inquietud. King está y no está, siempre ha sido un poco así, pero ahora nota que además de su estancia intermitente, tiene la urgencia de irse. Diane sabe que quiere dejarla, Diane sabe que va a dejarla.

_¿Me amas, Harlequin?_

_Sss-sí. Te amo..._

_Dijiste que me concederías un deseo si te atrapaba, ¿verdad? Deseo que me ames por siempre._

El día en que ocurre la masacre King termina de recordar todo. Esta vez, todo de verdad. Porque la masacre ocurre con el rostro del hombre que aniquiló a los suyos sin piedad. Porque la masacre ocurre por causa del hombre que provocó aquel alargamiento de su estadía fuera de sus territorios, que se quedara sin recuerdos y no pudiera hacer nada para concretar su búsqueda de Helbram.

_Estás vivo._

Por supuesto que lo está. Pero la villa que Diane y él habían visitado, estaba cubierta, manchada, profanada por la muerte prematura, inundada, de sangre. Y los humanos que habitaban en ella, no lo están. Los humanos tranquilos, que escuchaban historias fantásticas de sus abuelos sobre una peculiar pareja, de un hada y una gigante, están. Muertos.

Es justo como las hadas de su reino. Justo como sus amigos ingenuos dirigidos por Helbram. Justo como Helbram habría estado. Cuando dirigidos por engaños terminan capturados. Y luego.

_Alas._

_No hay nada más que huecos en las espaldas de las hadas._

King tan solo recuerda que a Helbram, su mejor amigo, nunca lo vio, cuando frente a él la figura del hombre que lo había noqueado y tirado por el río se desfigura, volviéndose a configurar, en la silueta de Helbram, que ahí está. Sus manos cubiertas de sangre, su mirada enloquecida y su discurso de cómo fue que aquello terminó así. Con él masacrando una aldea cualquiera por sed de venganza.

Se entregó como el responsable porque él lo había sido. Se culpó del asesinato de humanos por más de 500 años y de un grupo de hadas. Se culpó por la muerte certera de su mejor amigo, la rosa bañada de sangre, su corazón perforado sin mediaciones. Todo su sufrimiento, todo aquello que se convirtió en sufrimiento.

_¡Te lo prometo! Te prometo que siempre te amaré. Y siempre estaré a tu lado._

Se culpa por matar las memorias. Romper una promesa. Dejar sola a Diane. Y hacerla creer que siempre estuvo sola.

La margarita no compensa nada. Diane recuerda, más adelante, y a pesar de todo, que hay alguien que la quiere, alguien que le prometió quererla. Siempre.

Diane despierta sin recuerdos.

King los tiene tan presentes.

Ambos se miran, ambos se atraen.

Y siempre, siempre. King no dejará de cuidar a Diane, ni Diane de tener esa sensación de familiaridad con él.

Más tarde les queda claro. Más tarde ambos lo entienden. Y ambos concluyen que lo mejor es sincerarse. Pero a veces están tan disparejos, que simplemente no se hallan. Y aunque sus intenciones sean esas...

Que uno de los dos no lo recuerde lo vuelve tan complicado.


End file.
